A Touch of Death
A Touch of Death is the 458th chapter of Dragon Ball Advanced. Overview Shroom and Gravy land at the World Tournament Section and fire a ki blast each at stands destroying them and killing most of the spectators while destroying the monitor above the arena. The announcer tries to keep everyone calm, but Shroom fires an energy blast at him - vaporising. Shroom uses Death on the Mr Satan in the area while using Death Slash on Kibito. Both Demon Gods continue to wreak havoc as Future Trunks and Xeno Trunks try to find the exit in the Dead Earth Section only to be met with dead ends every time they look. They eventually find a tunnel that seems to go on forever until Xeno Trunks gets found up and uses an explosive energy wave to destroy the area resulting in him leaving a deep crater behind. He redirects all the energy into the sky causing it to crack while Future Trunks channels his energy proceeds to burst to explosion wave resulting in them shattering it and giving them access to the World Tournament Section. The two finally encounter the remaining Demon Gods and prepare to battle against them. Shroom hits Xeno Trunks in the chest with his hammer sending him crashing into the side of the Preliminaries Grounds arena as Future Trunks manages to dodge Shroom's scythe. Shroom kicks Future Trunks into the stands resulting in a large crater. Future Trunks grabs Shroom by the fist and proceeds to twist his wrist before kicking him in the gut followed up with throwing him into the edge of the crater. Shroom uses Baked Sphere to protect himself from the attack before redirecting into the blade of his Scythe - creating an enlarged blade and proceeds to slash at Future Trunks, but he dodges it. He proceeds to use Arcane Flash Sword to clash against his Baked Scythe. A dark slash appears on the ground behind Future Trunks as the ground begins to shake before crumbling away into a small ravine. The Temple is damaged after Future Trunks parries Shroom's energy blade resulting in the statue crashing into ceiling below as they continue to parry with one another damaging the area around him as an umbrella is severed while the Temple seems to be shaving away with each parry as Xeno Trunks dodges when of the slashes as Gravoom is hit by the attack - cutting his cheek. Xeno Trunks uses his own version of Future Trunks' sword called Rebellion Sword, and proceeds to slash at Gravy, but he knocks back the ki slash with his hammer. Xeno Trunks dodges continue to clash with Gravy before punching him in the face - sending him flying into a wall. Shroom shrouds his hand with his Death ability and proceeds to try to grab Future Trunks, but he dodges it causing Shroom to touch Sharpner of the Time Labyrinth instead killing him instantly and resulting Shroom gaining power to due the death he caused. He proceeds to try to grab him again, but makes physical contact with Erasa instead - killing her. Shroom proceeds to channels as much ki he can muster and proceeds to transform into his Advanced Dark Fusion form as Gravy also transforms. Their transformation causes most of Papaya Island to be engulfed in dark energy and crater forming below them. Gravy prepares his Lightning Grande Ball while Shroom prepares his Death Grande Ball telling their respective opponents that their time has come. Appearances Characters *Shroom *Gravy *Time Labyrinth version of Tournament Participants and Spectators *Future Trunks *Xeno Trunks Locations *Time Labyrinth **Dead Earth Section **World Tournament Section Transformations *Demon God Advanced *Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up *Spectral Super Saiyan 4 Evolved *Advanced Dark Fusion Battles *Future Trunks (Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up) vs. Shroom (Demon God Advanced/Advanced Dark Fusion) *Xeno Trunks (Spectral Super Saiyan 4 Evolved) vs. Gravy (Demon God Advanced/Advanced Dark Fusion) Category:Fanga